


A Good Head Off Your Shoulders

by andrearitsu



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Body Horror, Cunnilingus, Dismemberment, F/F, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Necrophilia, Sex, Zombie sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Sakura lost her head - again. Thankfully her girlfriend Saki is here to help and take care of her body-less head until they're able to reunite head and body. But things get somewhat steamy at night when the two are alone together.





	A Good Head Off Your Shoulders

Sakura slowly went over the events of the last 20 minutes in her head, trying to fully understand how she wound up in this situation. Somehow she had misplaced her body, or perhaps it was her head that was misplaced - it’s hard to tell, while outdoors and without the makeup meant to hide the fact that she’s a zombie.

She had gone out jogging with Romero in the evening, as she usually did. Since it was dark out and she wasn’t planning on being out for long she didn’t think the makeup necessary. She made sure to put a reflex on Romero’s collar and looked before crossing the road to be safe from more traffic accidents.

And yet, while she was jogging, she had tripped onto the cliffside road, been hit by a bike, tumbled over the railing and somehow had her head fall off before bouncing and rolling in a separate direction from the rest of herself. 

“This is bad…” she mumbled to herself, trying her best to wobble her head around to survey her surroundings. “Really bad.”

She could still feel her body and move it around, but without any real idea of its location she could not simply navigate it back to where her head was located. Sakura sighed as she started to feel a bit cold from the dirt and wet leaves on the ground. She could at least feel some relief in the fact that it wasn’t raining right now despite the season.

“Sakura!” a voice suddenly called out from nearby, “Sa-ku-ra! Where are ‘ya!?”

“Over here!” Sakura did her best to bob her head so that she might be noticed.

The girl who had been calling her name was Saki, her girlfriend since a few weeks back. Once she came into view, Sakura noticed she was barely dressed, wearing nothing but a sports bra and her pajama pants. She must have come here in a hurry.

“I’m glad I found ‘ya…” Saki recovered her breath, “‘Ya were gone for so long I was getting worried. Where’s your body?”

“Well, that’s the thing… I don’t actually know.”

“Aw geez… That’s not good.”

Saki picked up Sakura’s head in her arms, carrying it close to her bosom as she started walking around the forest area looking for her body.

“Stay still, alright?” asked Saki.

“I’m trying but it’s a bit tricky.”

“Not ‘ya head, have ‘ya body stay still so we can find it.”

“Oh. Right.”

As they were walking, Sakura rested up against Saki’s chest, lamenting her situation and how often she found herself in it. Not counting Tae, who outdid everyone on everything, Sakura had been the one of the girls who found herself losing her head the most. And it was always during the most unfortunate moments.

“Why does this always happen to me, Saki-chan?”

“Who knows… But don’t worry about it, I’ve got ‘ya back... Ehm, ‘ya head.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, I’d have to be a pretty crappy lover to just leave ‘ya cute little egg-shaped head lying around.”

They walked around for another fifteen minutes, without any sign of Sakura’s body. As night had fallen it had also gotten too dark to continue to search and the two decided they’d continue looking in the morning and hope no one stumbled upon their mysterious headless corpse overnight.

Once back inside the mansion Saki and Sakura got ready for bed. Being unable to brush her own teeth without arms, Saki had to help Sakura to the best of her ability. They had started taking oral hygiene more seriously since they started going out, since they quickly realized that the taste of rotten flesh was not that romantic.

“Hey Saki-san, hey Saku- Huh?” Lily had entered the bathroom, “Where’s your body?” 

“I lost it in the forest.”

“We tried looking for it, but it got too dark to continue.”

“Yikes, tough luck… Lily haven’t lost her head a single time so far, hehe!”

“Well shrimpy, that’s because most things go  _ over _ ‘ya head instead.”

“Does not!”

“Does too.”

“Hmph!” Lily was defiant, “Lily understands a lot for her age, y’know!”

“Ah yeah? Like what?”

“Saki-chan, don’t bully her.” Sakura interjected before Saki put the toothbrush back in her mouth.

“Well for starters, Lily knows the two of you are dating behind Tatsumi-san’s back.”

“Oh, I guess shrimpy is observant.”

“You two know idols aren’t supposed to date, right?”

“Well what are ‘ya gonna do about it?”

“Lily will do nothing, Sakura-san is kind so I don’t want her to get in trouble. But you two might want to be more subtle about it if you don’t want Tatsumi-san to know.”

Lily began brushing her teeth next to the other two girls. Sakura knew that Lily and Saki would nudge each other back and forth with verbal jabs and that there was no actual ill will between the two, but she still wished Saki could get along better with her at times.

“Sskchn, wh cn shp ww.”

“What was that, Sakura?” Saki took out the toothbrush.

Sakura spat into the sink, “I said, you can stop now.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Sakura-san, does it hurt to lose your head?” asked Lily.

“Hmm, not really. Like everything else, we don’t feel pain when removing body parts.”

“I see…”

“But hey, don’t go losing ‘ya head yet, shrimpy.” said Saki with a smug expression, “A bit too young to be getting head anyway. Heh.”

“Huh?” Lily stared in confusion at Saki, “What does that mean?”

“Who knows…”

Saki picked up Sakura’s head and left the bathroom, heading for her futon that she had dragged into another room for the night. They tended to sleep apart from each other, possibly sharing a hand or the like, but since tonight had ended the way it had Saki figured she’d take Sakura’s head with her to bed.

“I guess this is the first time we’re really sleeping together.” said Sakura, resting in Saki’s arms as they laid down.

“Nervous?” Saki looked down at Sakura’s face.

“A little, but not in a bad way.”

Saki raised her arms up a bit to get their heads more leveled before kissing her girlfriend. The two just enjoyed the moment trying to forget about Sakura’s latest accident. Sakura had gotten more used to kissing since the time she spent with Saki in the storage room, being able to both appreciate Saki’s rougher nature and respond to it in kind.

By instinct, Saki found herself pulling away and going for Sakura’s neck. Realizing there was nothing there she tried her best to brush it off by instead kissing her ear. Sakura’s ears were very sensitive, which she had not been able to hide from Saki, so she couldn’t help but gasp slightly when she felt her girlfriend’s lips and breath touch them.

Sakura realized quickly that there was a fundamental flaw here. Saki was the kind of lover who once her switch was flipped there was no use trying to flip it back. There was clear frustration at Sakura’s lack of a body, as the delinquent zombie had more in mind than just some head-to-head affection.

“Sorry, I wish I could be more satisfying…” Sakura said, feeling a bit down about the situation.

“Sakura…” Saki stared into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Don’t ever think ‘ya aren’t satisfying to me.”

“It’s just… It’s clear you want to do something more intimate and I’m just… Incomplete.”

“There’s plenty ‘ya can do with just ‘ya head.”

“Huh?”

“I mean… If ‘ya want to, that is.”

Sakura didn’t have much experience with sex. All she really knew was stuff she had picked up from Saki the few times so far they had enough time to get intimate and even then she had been fairly passive as a lover, with Saki taking the lead. This times things were going a bit different.

Saki had guided Sakura’s head to her chest, giving her instructions on what to do. She began sucking on Saki’s nipple, gazing up towards her fact for approval as she began to circle her tongue around the areola. Saki twirled Sakura’s hair around her finger as she pushed her deeper into her breast, indulging in the creepy yet thrilling sensation of having her girlfriend’s decapitated head pleasuring her.

Not being interested in restraint, Saki had already guided her free hand down herself, stroking herself over her panties as Sakura began to suck and lick her tit more intensely. The two stayed in sync as Saki’s playful twirling of Sakura’s hair soon went to a rough grip of her skull as Sakura let out a muffled moan.

“Sakura… When the fuck did ‘ya get so good with ‘ya tongue?”

Sakura let go of Saki’s breast, “Just doing what you’ve taught me, Saki-chan.”

“In that case, let’s put ‘ya tongue to the test.”

Saki stripped off her panties and took hold of Sakura’s head with both her hands again, putting her between her legs. Sakura was nervous, she hadn’t actually thought about the inner workings of cunnilingus until now. But she was determined to please Saki, she wanted to.

Before she had even started, Sakura found herself caught in a headlock from Saki’s leg, getting pushed right into her lower lips mouth first. She decided to do what she did best, improvise. And so she had her first taste of Saki’s private place, doing her best to guess her way forward.

To her delight, it seems Saki was quite happy with her efforts. Letting out quiet moans and gasps every so often, the rough biker chick was showing off a different side than usual. It was a little disorienting to have Saki nudge her head here and there to adjust her position and aim, but Sakura tried to not lose focus from it.

“Sakura!” Kotaro’s voice suddenly screamed out from a nearby room, “I found your body in the forest, your head better be around here because I’m not going back out!”

Sakura had been so lost in trying to please her girlfriend that she hadn’t noticed her body being moved from the forest and into the house. 

“Well that spoiled the mood…” Saki let go of Sakura’s head.

“Sorry…”

“Nah, ‘ya did great.” Saki paused for a second, “Hey, bring ‘ya body over here.”

Sakura navigated her body into the room the two were in, closing the door after entering and making her way towards the futon. When reaching down for her head, Saki suddenly grabbed ahold of Sakura’s body and began undressing it.

“Eh, Saki-chan?”

“Sakura, ‘ya fine with continuing, right?”

“Huh? I-I guess, but my head is still…”

“I know, trust me on this.”

Upon undressing Sakura’s body, Saki pushed it down on top of the futon while straddling her head. She began moving her hands over Sakura’s body while simultaneously riding her head like a rocking chair. Unsure of how to react, Sakura simply continued where they left off, every so often letting out a squeal at Saki doing things to her body.

It wasn’t long before they were both eating out each other in some morbid body horror sixty-nine position, Saki sitting on top of Sakura’s head while having leaned forward to dive right into Sakura’s flower garden. Sakura found herself indulging in the pleasure, hoping it wasn’t distracting her from giving Saki the same experience.

Saki, knowing exactly what she was doing, kept herself from allowing herself to climax until she could tell Sakura was about to do the same. The two lovers shared one final long moment of ecstacy before both of their bodies deflated. Sakura realized that she was feeling a bit dizzy as Saki dismounted her head.

“That was… That was good.” Sakura exclaimed between gasps for air.

“Yeah, ‘ya sure showed me. ‘Ya tongue has gotten majestic in no time.”

“I had a good teacher.”

“Heh, ‘ya are suppose to flirt me up before fucking me, Sakura~”

Sakura finally got to reunite her head with her body before climbing back into the futon with Saki, holding her tightly. This was more what she had imagined her first night sleeping with her would be like. She nuzzled up against Saki’s chest to drift off into sleep.

“I love you, Saki-chan.”

“Heh, get too sappy and I’ll kill ‘ya… But I love ‘ya too, egghead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, what can I say. You can't have a girl repeatedly lose her head and not expect me to draw a connection to what potential that has for a fic like this. Much like the previous fic between these two, this was one I wanted to write for a while. Worth mentioning that age wise Saki was 18 years old when she died and Sakura's dying age was 17 (initially it was listed as unknown on the website until the final episode). This is also set after season one ended, meaning about a year has passed, so they'd be 19 and 18 respectively. I think when it comes to undead romance fiction one has to make some leeway since characters stop aging and it's hard to qualify things in human context, but just in case people were unaware of their depicted ages at their time of death or where they're at in this fic, there you go, there's no major age gap between the two even factoring in the undead angle.


End file.
